Equal
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: At a meeting, Amon gives a speech and rallies the Equalists as they welcome new members and prepare to make their next move.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Legend Of Korra.

"Do you remember why we fight?"

The large crowd, the largest it had ever been with twice as many people as the building could hold there looked on at the masked figure who had his Microphone in hand. With him was two people, the newest recruits who had proven themselves.

"Are we fighting for food?" Amon asked the crowd. "Are we fighting for money? For titles of nobility?" He said with a sneer behind his mask. "No…tell me my brothers what are we fighting for?"

"For Equality!" A man in the crowd shouted.

"For a better world for all!" A woman up front shouted.

"For the riddance of barriers that separate us!" A third voice the loudest shouted.

One by one the crowd yelled out their reasons. The crowd getting louder and more rowdy with each passing moment. Amon held out a hand mentioning for silence and the crowd quieted.

"Good reasons…all of us have a reason for being here tonight. But the biggest reason is this!" He proclaimed and he snapped his fingers and a image appeared behind him. On it was a young female from the Water Tribe.

"The Avatar!" A man shouted from the crowd.

"Yes, the Avatar, the only one able to bend all four elements of Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Yet we have proven she is powerless against our might!" Amon announced and the crowd cheered. "The Avatar is treated as though she is a god in human flesh, and the other benders of the world walk with their noses in the air oblivious to the suffering that we live through because of their arrogance!"

He mentioned to the man on the right. "This man, he was fired from his job along with many others and replaced by an Water bender! After all why pay five men to do a job when a bender can do it all?" He said and the crowd was getting rallied up. "With no job, no money, and no food he was kicked out of his home and forced to live on the streets! We found this lost soul and he has proven himself worthy of our cause!" He said and the crowd cheered again. He then mentioned to the woman on the left.

"This woman owned a farm with her family that had been there's for Generations. But she was forced to sign the deed over to an Earth Bender!" He said to them. "And you know what he did with the land? Turns it into a Pro Bending school and has the students there tear up and ruin the land, destroying the lands that her family has worked over their entire life. Burning down the blossom trees that have stood for hundreds of years! I ask you…is that fair?"

"No!" The crowd shouted in response.

"You are right, it wasn't fair that it happened." Amon responded to them. "Nor was it fair when the fire bender killed my family and burned me and forced me to hide my face!" He yelled and the crowd roared in response. "The Council has proven themselves that they only care about their own wants and needs. Why else are they all comprised of Benders, not one of them not knowing what it's like to have nothing? They do not care that we have to go back to our families and loved ones and tell them we where fired and replaced." He said to them and many in the crowd nodded remembering what had happened to them.

"Are we nothing more than second class citizens compared to them?" He asked the crowd. "No… we are strong, we are the ones who will lead the world into a new Era! An era free of bending! Where all our equal!"

"EQUAL! EQUAL! EQUAL!" The crowd shouted their voices deafening. Amon raised his hand and the crowd silenced. His Lieutenant stepped up and had a box in hand and he turned to the man and woman.

"With every passing second our strength is growing, by taking away Lightning Bolt Zolt's bending from him we have thrown the underworld into disarray as aimed to unite them under his banner, now that he's out of the way The rest of the Black Market will fight each other over their petty desires for power. Then when all is said and done we shall pick off the survivors. Yet there is still much for us to do, until all benders have been stripped of their bending shall our goal be unfulfilled."

"My brother and sister." Amon said to the two who stepped forward. "Take these and let everyone who bends flee at the sight of you. And hunt them down and let them know the same pain you've felt." He said and the two reached in and strapped on the gloves and mask the newest members.

Amon turned to the crowd again as they where fully united. "My brothers, prepare yourselves, for this is our next target!"

A image appeared on the screen behind him.

And it was that of the Pro Bending Tournament…

A/N: That's it for this story Review please.


End file.
